Hausder
Government Overseers *Kriegsführer Wolfram *Governor Meister Local Government *Lord Meister **Baron Tom Blamey ***Captain Theo Gilly ****First Mate Toby Moon ***Captain Sammy Knotley ****First Mate Gordon Jinx ***Captain "Killer" Jax ****First Mate Rickward Vesh Buildings Hausder has several famous buildings that have benefited the dominion very greatly. The Hausder Harbor is one of the most popular trade centers in the Caribbean. File:Hausder_Harbor_(8-13).png|The Hausder Harbor History May 5th, 1760 - In order to establish more power, and gather more resources for the Brethren Coast. Governor Harrington of Austria sent out an expedition to search the lands, and seas for a colony. June 25th, 1760 - The expedition returns with several maps, samples of wildlife, and reports of precious ores. A particular region was selected due to it's large amounts of ore, and flat lands which would be easier to construct upon. There was also sightings of black liquid in the earth, however it was dismissed as it had no purpose. August 5th, 1760 - Governor Harrington officially declared the lands part of the Brethren Coast. He sent settlers, and colonists to begin building the new colony. August 9th, 1760 - A harbor is constructed, as well as a small house for a new family. Governor Harrington begins paving roads, and establishing trade routes with the colony. August 11th, 1760 - Several roads are completed, while a new house is constructed. The Docks are modernized allowing room for several small boats. The Harbor is demolished to begin construction for a larger one. August 13th, 1760 - All roads are completed, and the new harbor is finished. Governor Harrington officially names the colony Hausder. August 15th, 1760 - The Brethren Expedition Company is official created by Governor Harrington. The company would continue making discoveries for Harrington for several years. Serving as a scouting force for new ores, resources, and more. Their headquarters would be established in the new colony. Hausder soon gains international attention. Eventually the Dutch invest in the colony, and sent a fleet with supplies to the colony. ''August 17th, 1760 ''- Another house is added, more roads are constructed, and a nearby lake is sealed to provide water, and a surface for construction. The citizens celebrate by planting flowers in their gardens. ''August 19th, 1760 - ''A substanial boost in manpower occurs when a ship transporting civilians jams it's rudder and ports at Hausder. Several workers would join the construction of the colony. New roads were paved, and several houses were being constructed. ''August 21st, 1760 - ''A new main road is paved that would continue onto a bridge that will link the colony with other buildings across the river. The houses are finished, and more are underway. ''August 22nd, 1760 - ''The Dutch fleet arrives, and the colony receives a substantial boost. With this, more roads are paved, providing space for more homes for the growing population. Nearby ravines are patched up to provide solid, flat ground for new buildings. ''August 23rd, 1760 - ''More roads finish construction, and Lord Harrington expands the residential district to provide more homes. A closed lake has it's seal removed, and is being filled in with earth. ''August 24th, 1760 - ''Several more roads are paved, and an entire block of houses is under construction. ''August 26th, 1760 - ''All road constructions are finished, several more houses are also finished. Nearby ravines start to be filled with earth. However, due to a famine, the government issued the citizens plant several gardens to provide extra food for the colony. ''August 28th, 1760 - ''All houses are completed, and a new farm is built. The patriotic citizens raise three flags in order of hierarchy. Brethren Coast, Lord Harrington, and the Dominion. ''August 30th, 1760 - ''Tragedy occurs as the docks are burned down during a thunderstorm. No new supplies are delivered to the colony, preventing any further construction from taking place. Luckily, the gardens provide enough food to last the disaster. ''September 26th, 1760 - ''The docks are finally repaired, and plans for a lumber mill are drafted. ''September 28th, 1760 - ''With new docks in place, larger ships are able to port. To prevent accidents a Lighthouse is created. Workers begin constructing a warehouse to store the surplus of resources. ''September 30th, 1760 - ''The workers finish construction on the warehouse. Lights are placed around Hausder to help vision during the night. ''October 16th, 1760 - ''Hausder declares its independence from The Caribbean, and sides with Prussia. Territory Hausder is an adequately large dominion when compared to others. Although it is only settled on mainland, it is continuously expanding. The Dominion Government plans to expand to control a few overseas isles to establish outposts, and trade centers. Gallery Hausder (8-11).png|Hausder 8/11 Hausder (8-13).png|Hausder 8/13 Hausder (8-15).png|Hausder 8/15 Hausder (8-17).png|Hausder 8/17 Hausder (8-19).png|Hausder 8/19 Hausder (8-21).png|Hausder 8/21 Hausder (8-22).png|Hausder 8/22 Hausder (8-23).png|Hausder 8/23 Hausder (8-24).png|Hausder 8/24 Hausder (8-26).png|Hausder 8/26 Hausder (8-28).png|Hausder 8/28 Hausder (9-28).png|Hausder 9/28 Hausder_(9-30).png|Hausder 9/30 Category:Dominion Category:Prussia